minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal
Crystal is the younger sister of Aiden Appearance Crystal used to have brown hair, green eyes, and slightly brown skin. When she was younger and hadn't meet Aiden, she wore shabby and old clothing, due to neglect and not being as financially secure. After an incident, her hair turned light blue, her eyes changed to pale blue and her skin turned paler. When Crystal was found by Aiden, he gives her new clothes and cleans her up, her new outfit is a pink jacket with a blue tie, and a light pink skirt, white socks and sneakers. Crystal's school uniform is a blue pinafore with a white blouse under, and a short blue skirt, white socks and Mary Jane shoes. She keep a golden heart shaped locket around her neck sometimes Background Raina, Crystal's mother had died from an illness when Crystal was a small child, leaving her with her father, who neglected her after the death of her mother. Unable to stay put at home, Crystal walked away from her home, on the way she is followed by a cat that used to belong to her mother, Silver Belles, and the two were on their way, unfortunately, it was winter upon Crystal's arrival to Terracity (Sky City on land), left cold and unbearably hungry, she was found in a alleyway by Aiden who was just released from prison, he took her in, and nursed her back to health. Grateful, Crystal stayed near him and the Blaze Rods, following them like a baby duck, refusing to leave. Knowing Crystal will never leave his side, Aiden took the girl in as his little sister. Personality Crystal is a very bubbly and carefree girl. She's childish, clingy and sorta innocent, as she always stay near Aiden, and feels lonely easily. Despite being happy, she still has many fears, but hides them as to not let them interfere with her and Aiden's relationships. Ice is often referred to as 'cute and innocent' however she does get serious and dangerous at times. Her childish and bubbly personality is like her 'happy place' due to her past trauma when she was younger. This was her snapping point that she tries forgetting what happened to her by turning bubbly. Relationships Towards Aiden Crystal loves Aiden like her older brother and is very clingy towards him. Ice never wants any harm to someone that was there for her. Aiden only wants his sister to be happy and was more than happy to have her in his care. Aiden really cares about Crystal, even if she is clingy. In "Wrath", Aiden leaves in order to find medicine for the ill Crystal. Towards Maya Seeing her as her Older Sister in Law, Crystal is close to Maya like she is with Aiden. Towards the New Order Though she's not close to them. Crystal shows respect to them, they only talk a few times, and the only member Ice is the closest to is either Axel or Jesse, other than that, Crystal doesn't interact much. Towards Raina Raina is Crystal's mother, Raina loves her daughter and was angry at herself so dying when she had plans for both of them to live a happy life together. Raina soon met Crystal once again in a dream, where she and Crystal shared their deepest feelings, and how even deceased that they'll be together like mother and daughter. Towards Max Crystal meet Maxine in her new school in Terracity, Max grew nervous towards Crystal, and the latter trusts her a lot, however due to their ages, Crystal doesn't understand why she feels this way about Max. The two immediately promised to wait till their older to think about relationship. Tropes * Action Girl (Crystal is ready for any type of fights) * You Gotta Have Blue Hair (heh heh) * The Foolish Sibling, The Responsible Sibling (The Foolish to Aiden's responsibility) * Bi The Way (Crys is bisexual) * Friendly Sniper (Crys's choice of weapon is a crossbow, which she often uses in fights when feeling too scared to use her powers) * The Pollyanna (Crystal is broken so she tried staying positive) Trivia *Her school uniform is based off Bubbles' school uniform from the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *Ice is the second character voiced by Tara Strong, the first being Maddie. *Crystal is similar to Kai from the game Heavenly Sword, both lost their mothers, is well loved by someone they see as their older sibling, and both were traumatized at a very young age that in the present their bubbly and childish personality is their 'happy place' *Ice is described as a Young Female Aiden when she's back to brunette. *Ice is one of the shortest characters, she's shorter than the Blaze Rods, the New Order and Max. *If she was ever in Yandere Simulator, she would be a freshman, a Loner, very weak strength, and a member of the Gaming Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Shards characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Shards Characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings